


Keeping Your Youkai Girlfriend Warm in the Winter

by PrincessHildas



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHildas/pseuds/PrincessHildas
Summary: Yukari should probably hibernate, but her very smitten human girlfriend has other ideas. Unapologetic self-indulgent fluffy smut.





	1. Snacks

 

> **-Day One-**

"Reimu...?" Yukari raised an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this?"

Reimu had snatched Yukari's wrist - pretty tightly. Yukari kept forgetting just how physically strong Reimu was for a human, and it was likely that Reimu wasn't holding back because she knew Yukari could handle it.

"I... don't want you to go to sleep." Reimu pouted, as she clutched to the blonde's arm.

"I... know." Yukari smiled sheepishly at Reimu, before turning away from her again. Her gripped hand gently held Reimu's in return, rubbing her thumb along it affectionately. "But you know I don't do well with the cold. I do not sleep through the winter because I want to."

Reimu didn't say anything. The silence caused Yukari to turn back towards her with another weak smile. "I'll be back in the spring, and then I will spend the whole year with you. How does that sound?"

"A whole year?" Reimu continued to pout. "It doesn't feel like it if you're gone for three whole months of that."

"Reimu..." Yukari frowned. She had underestimated just how attached Reimu had gotten to her. Admittedly it caused her heart to ache slightly.

A few moments of silence passed, before Yukari continued. "I'm s-"

"Hang on." Reimu interrupted, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Hang on!" she grinned. Sweat beaded on Yukari's face as she became anxious. "Wh-what...?"

"I'll keep you warm!" the black-haired shrine maiden beamed with resolve, her deep red eyes staring sincerely into Yukari's golden ones. Yukari stared back for a few moments in surprise before sighing and turning away again.

"It's... not that simple." Yukari murmured awkwardly. "I'm not human, I gain and conserve energy differently so I usually hibernate for those sorts of reasons, too..."

She  _was_  beginning to grow concerned though. Because this was  _Reimu Hakurei_... and she had a way of... getting what she wanted.

Grappling herself along Yukari's arm and making it impossible for the blonde youkai to retreat into her gap, Reimu then wrapped her arms around Yukari's waist. "I'll make it work... I'll keep you warm, I'll keep you energised... trust me.”

She nuzzled her nose into Yukari's silky blonde hair and breathed in deeply. Yukari's eyes lidded in irritation, but her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two beats. She felt her authority fading by the second, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"But, my dear Reimu... I'm not entirely sure a shrine maiden as lazy as you is capable of looking after someone as high-maintenance as me for three, whole, months. On  _top_  of shovelling snow and keeping the shrine well-maintained...?" the youkai grinned apologetically, struggling to hide her own sadness at the logical parting. "It would simply be too much on you, don't you think?"

"Nnp" came a muffled voice from Yukari's hair.

"Hm?" Yukari asked, a light pink scattering her face.

"Nope." Reimu pulled away and beamed at Yukari, her arms squeezing tighter around the youkai’s waist. "Are you ready for my last word?"

"Reimu..." Yukari's eyes widened in fear, sweat building on her face again as her face reddened in panic. "I-I really...  _must_  go."

"Please... I just want to see more of you..." Reimu squeezed Yukari's body to hers' tighter, as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of the blonde's neck. Then, as she pulled away, her own face red, she gave Yukari a wobbly smile. "I... love you, you know?"

Her gap closed. Her posture deflated. Her face beet-red.

Yukari had been utterly defeated.

"Dammit... you're going to be the death of me..." the blonde rubbed her forehead with her free hand, before turning around and allowing herself to embrace Reimu tightly.

"That is... unless you actually manage to take care of me for a whole winter."

She was... elated. So easily defeating the status quo, making her give in and try to stay up through winter, even though she usually only did so for important reasons? This sort of thing was why Yukari loved Reimu so much.

 

*******

 

"I have prepared many different sets of pyjamas for you... as well as many of your favourite ways to kill time, and our own kotatsu... a few spare electric heaters... and a lot of snacks!" Ran, Yukari's kitsune shikigami, beamed excitedly.

"You're... enabling her." Yukari sighed at her servant, surprised at how easily Ran was going along with Reimu's irresponsible idea. "And aren't I supposed to be more like the parent here?"

"You say you're like the parent, Master Yukari, but admittedly having a few months with just Chen and I to ourselves sounds quite interesting! You get to have a vacation with your favourite person without my nagging, and I can get  _so_  much more done without having to worry if you have swallowed your tongue in your sleep."

"I'll cut _your_ tongue off if you don't watch it. I didn't program you to talk like that." Yukari grinned irritably, feeling like her girlfriend and servant were ganging up on her. "You make it sound like a three-month-sleepover..."

"It is a little like that though, right?" Reimu grinned at Ran, who smiled gently back. "It'll be like a sleepover! Or just having this gorgeous youkai as my roommate for a while."

"My, Reimu." Ran chuckled to herself. "You're quite intimidating when in a relationship."

Reimu giggled confidently, she definitely felt a little powerful having such an influential youkai all wrapped around her little finger. She placed her hands on Ran's shoulders from behind. "Yes, yes. Now you go and enjoy yourself for a few months and leave your master in my uh... sometimes capable hands."

Sweat beaded on Ran's face as she turned back towards Reimu and Yukari and grinned sheepishly. "Are you... sure, you'll be okay?"

Yukari was already bundled up under the kotatsu in her pyjamas, smiling awkwardly at her shikigami. Reimu simply grinned and nodded, bright in the face. "If we need anything, we'll let you know! Otherwise... no disturbances."

"All right..." Ran hesitantly but politely wandered through the shrine doors to face the cold late-autumn wind. "No disturbances."

 

*******

 

"Tea is ready." chimed Reimu.

"Oh... Thank you." Yukari warmly mumbled in reply. She had been lazily relaxing under the kotatsu. Reimu set down a tray in front of Yukari, who turned to Reimu and smiled at her with rosy red cheeks. Reimu bent down slightly to pick up her own cup, and planted an affectionate kiss firmly on Yukari's lips as she did.

"Scooch up." Reimu instructed, intending to nestle in under the kotatsu next to Yukari.

"Are you sure?" Yukari smiled sheepishly. "My legs take up quite a bit of space."

She was very tall, after all.

"Your lap it is then." Reimu helped herself, sitting sideways on the blonde youkai's lap and laying her head against Yukari's shoulder. "Not too uncomfortable?"

"I'll put up with it for you." Yukari could scarcely avoid smiling, even though this situation was so troubling. How could she be annoyed when her favourite human adored her this much? She nuzzled Reimu's hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. They awkwardly grappled with the teapot and teacups as Reimu sat rebelliously in Yukari's lap.

Reimu was still very much in the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship. They had only started seeing each other romantically a few months ago, because Reimu had so earnestly and persistently pursued it. And Yukari was ever so fond of the eternally fascinating human... even though dating a human probably wasn't one of her best ideas... but...

Let's just say that Reimu had defeated Yukari so many times over the years, and this was yet another victory for the human.

Finally in a more comfortable position, the two rested into each other and sighed audibly. It was quiet outside, nothing but the gentle breeze of the cold autumn wind bringing about the first signs of winter.

"This is nice..." Yukari mumbled as she peacefully sipped tea. "And I'm not too warm or too cold. Maybe staying awake with you for the winter won't be so hard after all..."

"I'm actually roasting." Reimu giggled. "The kotatsu, the tea, your body warmth, I keep forgetting it's almost winter."

"I get colder much more easily than humans, it's one of the reasons I hibernate." Yukari awkwardly chuckled. "So the hotter you are, the easier that makes things for me, I suppose."

Suddenly realising what she had said, a tingle shot up Yukari's spine and her face went bright red.

Reimu nuzzled her nose into Yukari's neck, kissing it affectionately once or twice. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to be a problem~." she teased, before eagerly kissing her girlfriend again, this time on the jaw... then burying her lips in Yukari's cheek.

"Mmn..." Yukari sighed heavily into Reimu's affections, tilting her face towards her human lover and pressing her heated lips into hers'.

"Mph..." Reimu hungrily reciprocated, wrapping an arm tightly around Yukari's neck and tilting her head into the kiss. Both sets of eyes fluttered shut as they relaxed into their mutual snuggle.

A light thunk brought Yukari back to reality, as she realised her teacup had slipped slightly from her hand back down to the kotatsu while she was dazed.

"It  _is_  getting late." Yukari giggled sleepily as she leaned her head into Reimu's. She took a few more sips of the now-warm tea. "I hope you don't expect me to go the whole season without a single night of sleep?"

"Don't be silly." Reimu stroked Yukari's hair reassuringly. "You'll share my futon, right?" she beamed.

Another wobbly smile teased its way onto Yukari's face. "Yes... of course." she finished off her tea and plucked her hand fan from the table, snapping it shut and putting it away. "Shall we retire to bed now then, my dear Reimu?"

Almost as if waiting for Yukari to set down her teacup, Reimu pressed her weight into Yukari's body and shoved her to the ground. "There's no hurry, is there? It's our first night together, after all." she teased as she leaned over Yukari's face, then slowly lowered herself onto her partner's body and began kissing at her neck more fervently.

"Nn... Reimu!" Yukari weakly objected. She could have easily pushed Reimu off, but she kept telling herself she was too sleepy for that. Instead, she clutched Reimu's shoulders with her slender fingers as Reimu hungrily kissed down Yukari's collar, towards her chest, unlacing the youkai's dress and gradually exposing her enticing upper-torso.

Finally getting caught up in Reimu's pace, Yukari began to clutch at and remove Reimu's top too, then her underclothes, then her bindings, as she pushed Reimu back up and shoved her back against the kotatsu.

Reimu sat with her legs wrapped around Yukari's hips and her arms slung around Yukari's bare shoulders. She licked her lips thirstily. Yukari, no longer happy playing bottom, grinned fiendishly before shoving her face into Reimu's neck and giving it a long, drawn out lick from her collar to her jaw.

"Mmmm...!" Reimu shuddered with delight, breathing hot air into Yukari's hair as if she'd been anticipating this for hours.

"Sorry." Yukari giggled as she clutched Reimu's butt in her hands and lifted her up to a stand. "I've decided we should go to bed after all."

Reimu wrapped her legs and arms around Yukari, clinging tightly to her torso as Yukari picked her up, and playfully licked at the blonde's mouth. Yukari immediately reciprocated, her own tongue brushing against Reimu's, before the two began kissing hungrily once again.

Yukari's hands holding Reimu against her tightly, Reimu's legs crossed around her girlfriend, her hands clutching Yukari's head obsessively... The two messily indulged in each others' mouths and muffled moans as Yukari awkwardly stumbled to Reimu’s bedroom and futon with her girlfriend in her arms.

The blonde youkai assertively thunked Reimu down in front of her, to be met with Reimu's sultry yet smitten grin. A dazed and flustered Yukari completely failed to stop a loose strand of saliva from dripping onto Reimu's face as she stared down at her.

"C'mere..." Reimu purred, holding her arms up and around Yukari's neck, and pulling the youkai down into her.

One night down.


	2. Tea

> **-Day Three-**

"Morning, sleepyhead." a voice wandered into Yukari's dozy subconscious. She could hear the faint, comforting wobble of cups and pots on a tray.

"Mm...?" she mumbled, still not fully conscious. She turned over in Reimu's bed and buried her nose in the sheets, pulling the covers over her head. She felt a delicate, warm hand affectionately ruffle and stroke her hair.

"Don't tell me you're already struggling to avoid hibernation?" Reimu joked, setting the tray down next to the futon and kneeling down. She put both of her hands on Yukari's face.

"Mmhh..." Yukari mumbled again, her eyes flickering. "Are winters always this cold?"

Reimu playfully - but lightly - pressed one of the hot cups to Yukari's cheek. "You're adorably hopeless even though it’s just barely winter, I should kidnap you more often. But yes, they are." she smirked "That's why I made us tea!"

Jolted slightly by the warmth of the teacup, Yukari rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Is it just me, or are you never normally this diligent...?"

A big, slightly proud grin spread across Reimu's face. "I have the most beautiful motivation, I guess." she snuggled into the futon next to Yukari and handed a teacup to her youkai girlfriend, before nuzzling into her cheek and giving her a morning kiss. "Hopefully this will warm you up~."

Yukari beamed with delight and leaned just slightly into Reimu, feeling the hot cup of tea in her chilly hands. "Maybe you  _should_  kidnap me more often, if it actually motivates you to stop being so lazy..."

"Watch it..." Reimu hummed menacingly as she sipped her tea. Yukari chuckled innocently as she sipped at hers'.

As if sustained by a drive to impress her girlfriend, Reimu promptly scooped up the cups and pots and tray after they were finished, and set to cleaning them right away. Yukari struggled to keep her laughter at bay - Reimu's uncharacteristically proactive handling of chores was almost as funny as it was impressive.

Still... the air was definitely quite cold, so Yukari pulled the sheets back over herself as she waited for Reimu to return... and inevitably, her heavy eyes fell shut again.

"Hey! I didn't say you could go back to sleep!" Reimu's voice drifted into her head a little while later. She must have dozed off.

Yukari weakly opened her eyes and giggled. "Apologies... I'm still quite cold, so I'm admittedly rather sleepy..." she yawned. "I did  _warn_  you I would be a handful!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Reimu's eyes lidded. She very briefly pouted, but her expression quickly brightened up into a fiendish grin. "All right, then."

"What's that look for?" Yukari chuckled, raising an eyebrow sleepily as her girlfriend approached the bedside.

Reimu sunk to her knees and crawled under the covers to join Yukari. "Keeping you warm, like I promised I would." she giggled mischievously, her eyes lidding and her mouth flicking into a wicked smirk as she breathed warm air onto Yukari's face. Her face drew nearer to Yukari's until they were barely inches apart as Reimu's breath became hotter. And suddenly-

"Mm!" Yukari jumped a little as she felt pressure between her legs, sending a spark of shivers up her spine and into her head. Warm air escaped her own throat as her heartbeat quickened and she moved her hand to grip Reimu's wrist.

Reimu nudged her body a little closer to Yukari's and gripped the hand that had grabbed her wrist, guiding both of their hands to rub between the blonde’s legs again. The black-haired girl giggled as she set about indulging herself in Yukari's cool, soft neck.

With Reimu's face actually a little hot from the bedclothes and the intimate situation, Yukari's comparatively cool skin felt even nicer on her face... "Mmph..." she sighed deeply into Yukari as she placed kisses, slow at first, then rapid, along the blonde's neck.

Meanwhile, her hand pressured Yukari's hand to play with herself. Without any rhyme or technique, she just repeatedly pressed... and pressed...

"U-uuugh..." Yukari's throat coaxed out a moan and she bit her lip - which utterly delighted Reimu.

Reimu wrapped her legs around one of Yukari's and subconsciously began rolling her hips against Yukari's thigh as she nibbled and drooled down on Yukari's collarbone. "So, that's a yes?" Reimu muttered quietly, looking up from her meal to her girlfriend's reddened face.

Yukari nodded down at Reimu, biting her finger on her free hand "P-please..." she murmured in a deep, longing voice. Her mouth hung open, drooling slightly as she nuzzled her face closer to Reimu's, her mouth closer to Reimu's own inviting mouth.

And so Reimu's hot hand slipped down into Yukari's nightwear.

"Hh-!!" Yukari muffled a moan as the feeling of Reimu's hot hand against her skin, her inner thighs, sent more jolts through her. She quickly responded by chasing Reimu’s lips with her own and locking them.

"Mmhmhm..." Reimu giggled into the kiss as her warm hand pet and explored the silkiness of Yukari's inner thighs, while Yukari's tongue hungrily explored the miko’s mouth. "Mm...!" Both of Yukari's arms were now free from Reimu's teasing, and they immediately chose to grip and cling at Reimu's back, holding her closely and tightly.

Despite her eyes being shut tight, Yukari could still feel Reimu's mouth smiling mischievously as she indulged in Reimu's tongue. Yukari wrapped her arms around Reimu even tighter - because she knew what was about to come.

Contact.

A couple of Reimu's fingers, pretending to be ignorant, had finally 'found' their target. Giggling into the kiss and pressing her body lasciviously against Yukari's, Reimu ran some fingers smoothly along Yukari's damp slit... before cruelly pulling them away again.

"Mmgh!?" Yukari grunted in frustration as she pulled her mouth from Reimu's - and of course Reimu was smirking. "Your pussy's so wet already, like, even more wet than you usually are during foreplay."

"Shut up." Yukari scowled, possessively pulling Reimu's body against hers and subconsciously grinding her hips against Reimu. "If you don't do me right now, I'm going home to hibernate."

"Heheheheh." Reimu cackled, covering Yukari's mouth with her own for a deep indulgent kiss, then another one. "I really am loving how hopeless you are in this cold weather." she pulled away slightly from an almost pitifully horny Yukari and began to theatrically, and slowly, strip-tease.

"Uuuugh for god's sake." Yukari rolled her eyes, grinning through her irritation - but her face was still bright pink. Reimu giggled, then laughed even louder at Yukari's reaction as the lovers them scrambled together to pull off Reimu's clothes.

Yukari wrapped her arms desperately around Reimu's now totally bare neck and pouted. "You're not going to undress me?"

Reimu slinked her smooth legs around Yukari's thighs and affectionately kissed her girlfriend's jaw and neck a few times. "Hmm... I wanted to keep you warm, but..." she pulled Yukari's top down over her delicate shoulders, exposing her chest and causing her shapely bare breasts to spill free. "I would have missed these too much."

"Enough." Yukari impatiently shoved her knee in between Reimu's bare legs and pulled Reimu's face mere inches from hers, glaring with an intimidating hunger. "Finish what you started. Now."

Reimu responded to Yukari's threat with an innocent giggle, shutting her up by connecting their mouths again while her right hand shot back down to Yukari's now sopping wet pussy. Yukari shivered with delight, feeling a release of tension that sent sparks shooting throughout her body as Reimu began to rub her fingers rhythmically along the slit, before comfortably arriving at Yukari's clit and applying just a little bit of pressure to it - finally.

"A- _aahh_!!" Finally! Yukari broke the kiss as loud moans escaped her mouth and she gripped her girlfriend even more tightly. Reimu took the opportunity to indulge her nose and free hand in Yukari's breasts.

"Mmm~..." Reimu hummed with delight as she flicked at Yukari's right nipple with her tongue, her left hand gently pinching Yukari's left nipple, her right hand working wonders with Yukari's pussy. "A-aah, ahh, a- _aAHH_!" Yukari's moans became involuntary squeaks as she tried, hopelessly, to tightly grip her girlfriend's head in her arms.

As Reimu expertly snaked her middle finger in through Yukari's inner walls while her forefinger and thumb gently and cruelly teased the youkai's clit, Yukari's legs felt like they were going to give way - and the two were already laying down. "O-oh god, Reimu y-you...! F-ffu-  _Mmmmn_ -!..." Yukari mumbled and stuttered, grasping messily for Reimu's soft black hair in her hands, kissing Reimu's head over and over as Reimu serviced her.

"Mm?" Reimu looked playfully up at Yukari from feasting on the youkai's nipples, drool dripping from her mouth. "You gonna come already?"

Yukari grimaced, clenching her teeth and giving Reimu a pleading, but rebellious expression. "N-no way..." she pouted.

Reimu's red eyes virtually lit up, a fire inflamed within them. "God! You're so fuckin'  _cute_  when you're sleepy like this!!" she squealed with delight as she dived for her girlfriend's mouth again.

"M-...Mmm!!" Yukari squeaked her eyes shut as Reimu's tongue forced its way into her mouth at the exact same time Reimu decided to slide another finger into her pussy. Her legs shuddered and straightened from pleasure while her hands could barely grip Reimu's  head anymore - all they could manage was to cling desperately to the bedsheets as Reimu continued her relentless attack.

Reimu slipped away from the kiss, drool dripping into Yukari's mouth. Yukari's eyes flickered open to see Reimu's adoring, red gaze transfixed on her. "You're so gorgeous, Yukari..." She pulled her hand back from Yukari's pussy and licked her fingers one by one. She breathed hot air on her fingers then confidently sent them back down again, then pressed her nose and mouth into Yukari's jaw affectionately as two of her heated fingers applied pressured rubs to Yukari's pussy.

Increasingly helpless, Yukari flopped around on her back. She clutched at the bedclothes, making muffled moans and squeaks while Reimu smothered her face in adoring kisses, barely giving her pussy or clit time to breathe. Reimu trailed her tongue up from Yukari's collarbone, along her neck and to her mouth before affectionately licking and nibbling at Yukari's lips. All the while, Reimu thirstily humped and grinded her own bare pussy against the silky nightgown dress still covering Yukari’s voluptuous thighs.

"Reimu... R-Reimu..." Yukari mumbled, her mouth hanging open hungrily, the last of her strength driving her arms to wrap around Reimu's shoulders and pull her girlfriend into her. She possessively kissed Reimu's cheeks and lips over and over, Reimu reciprocating with warm kisses of her own, as Reimu's thumb gently rubbed up and down on Yukari's clit while her index and middle fingers tugged at the walls of her pussy.

"Mmmh... Yukari..." Reimu made a heaving sigh as she allowed her whole body to sink into Yukari's surprisingly tight embrace, her nose pressing up against Yukari's and her mouth breathing hot air onto Yukari's lips. " _My_  Yukari...~" she purred.

"I-I...  _Hhhggmhh_...!!" Yukari stuttered as her throat coaxed out delighted squeaks, her eyes scrunching tight, her arms and legs wrapping around Reimu's comparatively petite body. She pressed her starving tongue into Reimu's mouth as Reimu's hand became drenched with Yukari's warm juices. "M-mmmm _Mmh_!!" she moaned into Reimu's mouth, in a mixture of sheer pleasure and frustration.

Reimu giggled adorably, finally taking her sticky hand back from Yukari's pussy and wrapping it around her girlfriend securely, while her other hand caressed the youkai's soft cheek. She nestled her knee up between Yukari’s legs and continued to gently grind herself against Yukari’s left thigh as they indulged in mindless cuddles and kisses.

For a few long minutes, their legs laid lazily tangled together as their utterly smitten faces refused to part from one another.

 

*******

 

"Uggh..." Yukari, now considerably warmer than she had been first thing in the morning, groaned as Reimu handed her a fresh cup of tea.

"What's wrong now, grumpy?" Reimu saddled in next to Yukari on their... now admittedly rather damp bedding.

Yukari drank deeply from her tea and breathed a contented sigh. "As amazing as that was... I ended up just sweating into my nightgown. Now my clothes are damp, and almost a little cold...” she winked at her girlfriend with a pout.

"O-......oh..." Reimu muttered in embarrassment, her face reddening as she stared down at her teacup. "Crap... sorry. Maybe clothed sex isn't the best way to keep you warm after all."

Yukari leaned to her side and buried her mouth in Reimu's cheek for a few seconds. "It's quite all right. Just thinking about how good you were warms me up again." she giggled. "But how are you going to resolve this, I wonder?"

"Bath time huh?" Reimu awkwardly grinned. "And a clean change of clothes, and bedding... I guess I had the extra chores coming."

Yukari beamed delightedly back at her. "I love yoou Reimu~." she chimed.

"You already said that a good five times while we were making out." Reimu snarked, unable to hide her blush or her smitten, wobbly smile.

"I love yoou~" Yukari hummed aloud again as the two set out to the bath together.


	3. Kotatsu

> **-Day Thirty Six-**

"Yer in awfully high spirits lately, Reimu." Marisa smirked as she walked with Reimu back from the Human Village. "Even though it's so f-frickin' cold." her teeth chattered as she rubbed the sleeves of her long coat.

"Why do you think?" Reimu turned her head back to Marisa, beaming. She was carrying a bag packed with groceries - much more packed than her usual weekly shop; because she was shopping for two.

"The new kotatsu?" Marisa snorted to herself, prompting Reimu to expertly nudge her whilst still carrying her heavy bag of foodstuffs. Marisa leapt back and giggled, rubbing her stomach defensively.

"Speaking of th’ kotatsu!" Reimu's best friend continued persistently, jogging up to Reimu's side again. "How's about I come t' the shrine and hang out with you, Yukari 'n' the kotatsu? Must be lonely for the kotatsu being the third wheel all winter, I'll take real good care of i-"

Another bat from Reimu, this time a gentle knock on the shin from Reimu's winter boot. "I dunno, your kind of noise would really wear Yukari out."

Marisa pouted, melodramatically rubbing the sides of her arms again. "B-but electric kotatsuuu...."

Reimu stopped trudging her boots through the crunching snow and placed her free gloved hand on Marisa's shoulder, which was covered in layers and layers of scarves and coats. "Hey Marisa, look... if my thing with Yukari continues to work out, I'll be able to borrow the kotatsu more too. You see where I'm going with this?"

"You're gonna cheat on Yukari with the kotatsu!?" Marisa let out a loud, fake gasp. Another whack from Reimu.

"Honestly..." Reimu rolled her eyes playfully. "Come over some other time, okay? This winter is like a honeymoon for me."

"Fine, fine." Marisa shrugged with a smile, slowing down her pace as she acknowledged the reality she'd have to turn home at some point. "Jus' don't have  _too_  much fun, or the actual honeymoon after your wedding will seem really borin'."

Reimu blushed, but her face was already so pink from the cold that it was easy to hide. "Yeah yeah."

 

*******

 

Marisa's excited talk of the kotatsu had momentarily distracted Reimu from just how cold it was. Motivated by the promise of snuggling with her girlfriend under that kotatsu, Reimu ignored the painful numbness in her freezing limbs and face.

"These gloves... they're really no match for the middle of winter..." Reimu winced, her teeth chattering as the welcoming sight of her shrine came into view.

"Kotatsu, Yukari, kotatsu, Yukari..." Reimu chanted to herself, encouraging the adrenaline to push her frigid body just a little further...

"I'm home!" Reimu hummed in relieved delight as she stepped through the shrine's rickety doorway and slipped off her large winter boots. Her shrine usually wasn't amazing at conserving heat... but things definitely felt much warmer in here this year. "Yukari?" she called out calmly.

... No response.

Reimu rolled her eyes and headed into the living room. Sure enough, the horrific youkai sage was snoozing peacefully under the kotatsu, covered almost entirely by the table's blanket which her nose was snuggled adorably into.

A warm smile spread across Reimu's face. "Hopeless." she sighed for a moment... before a sharp chill ran through her body and she again remembered how cold she was. She quickly put the very full bag of groceries away safely before getting comfortable.

Still wearing her coat and gloves, Reimu squatted down next to Yukari. "Hey, move over." she poked Yukari, then tried to push her aside a little. Then shoved a little harder. "C-c'mon, you’re heavy! Wake up! I wanna get in there too!" she smiled a little irritably, poking her girlfriend on the cheek. Her cheek felt a little cold. "Ugh, you better not be entering hibernation, I was only gone a few hours!"

"Mmnm..." a gentle, contented mumble escaped Yukari's lips. Okay, so she wasn't falling into hibernation just yet. But she didn't seem warm enough and wasn't giving Reimu space to get under the kotatsu next to her either; very problematic.

Reimu pecked the woman on the cheek, then scratched the back of her head. "Tch. Shouldn't a youkai as tall as you have a bigger kotatsu than this? What's the deal there...?" she thought aloud, before shuffling round to the side of the kotatsu and trying to crawl underneath from there.

Immediately, it became apparent that she didn't need her coat or gloves on anymore. What a pleasant heat... she took off and discarded her outside-wear lazily next to the table, then crawled back under it again.

But wow... it was a fairly large kotatsu already, but Yukari's huge long legs really did take up a lot of space. Reimu tried to push in, but Yukari's body was very much sleepily indulging in the full breadth of the space under the kotatsu.

Reimu clicked her tongue, then prodded Yukari's delicate thigh.

... Surprisingly cold too. A little concerned, Reimu affectionately rubbed her hands up and down Yukari's legs, trying to warm them up a bit. In an effort to warm up her own head, still thumping from the cold, she decided to try lying on Yukari's lap under the kotatsu. This might help to warm Yukari up too, right?

Maybe it was dangerous to lie with your face under an electric heater, but Reimu ate danger for breakfast. She ate  _OUT_  danger for breakfast.

Reimu laid her head, fairly uncomfortably, against Yukari's thigh and shut her eyes.

"Snrk." she giggled. Then laughed a little louder. "Eating out danger for breakfast." she turned her head on Yukari's thigh to look at the rest of the woman's body under the kotatsu. She nuzzled her cheek into Yukari's silky dress.

Reimu’s eyebrow twitched. She felt a shiver run between her legs. She squinted her eyes slightly. "Hey, Yukari." she mumbled, nowhere near loud enough to have any hope of waking the youkai up. "I'm horny."

*The worst that could happen is a little burning from the heater...* Reimu thought to herself, as drool began to slip from her mouth onto Yukari's dress. That's no good... she couldn't get Yukari's beautiful dress covered in drool. Better take that off - so Reimu wasted no time in doing that.

Ahh... Yukari's exposed thighs. Her garter belts. Her shapely ass. Reimu's eyes lit up in a blaze, much hotter than the heat of the kotatsu could hope to match.

"In my defense..." Reimu purred, pretending as though her slumbering girlfriend could hear her as she slid a finger along Yukari's bare leg; "I can't let you fall into hibernation... so I have to heat you up." she grinned in glee, wiping the drool from her mouth as she crawled her body to set herself alongside Yukari's.

She laid on her side and nuzzled Yukari's slender ankle, slowly placing kisses up along the youkai's marble legs as she shuffled along and finally arrived at her upper thighs. She possessively wrapped her arms around one of Yukari's legs, pushing her nose into it. She stared at Yukari's underwear with her mouth hung open, her eyes beating hungrily in their sockets.

How lucky she was to have such a magnificent woman’s pussy all to herself. Well, all of the magnificent woman, but Reimu was  _really_  horny.

Reimu leant her head on her arm as she stroked and admired Yukari's upper thighs and underwear with her free hand... her head subconsciously drifted closer to the blonde beast's lacy undergarments as hunger took over. She traced a finger gently along Yukari's panties... admiring, exploring. The orange glow of the kotatsu's heater provided her with just enough light to give her a private, voyeuristic viewing of the elegant form of her girlfriend's lower-body without the sage even realising. Unable to hold herself back any longer... Reimu pressed her nose up against Yukari's sex.

" _...!?_ "

"Mmmph..." Reimu breathed in deeply, her arms wrapped around Yukari's ass. *God, it's been a while since I was this horny...* she thought as she indulged herself, not yet realising that the beast had been stirred.

"Reimu..." came Yukari's muffled, unimpressed voice from above the kotatsu's blanket, causing Reimu to jump just a little in surprise. "I'm flattered, but it's a little too cold for you to be taking my dress off like that."

"Hmm?" Reimu teasingly mumbled, quickly regaining her composure as she playfully prodded Yukari's privates. "I wonder if me playing with this a little helped warm you up enough to wake you?"

She heard Yukari chuckle and sigh to herself, before her girlfriend's beautiful face finally made its appearance by ducking under the kotatsu blanket. "It's normal to wake up from that sort of thing, Reimu." she stared dotingly at the shrine maiden.

"Good!" Reimu grinned proudly to herself. "It's my job to keep you awake after all."

"Hmph." Yukari grumbled, slight irritation on her face from how composed Reimu was. "Touché." she raised an eyebrow and slapped Reimu's own leg affectionately. "Now, are you going to put my dress back on and make me some tea? You must be quite hot under there."

"Not enough to keep your legs warm apparently. No, I'm going to have to do something about that myself." the shrine maiden giggled, licking her lips and placing a playful kiss on Yukari's panties.

Reimu heard an adorable muffled gasp escape Yukari's throat. Oh god, there was no way she could stop now! "You have no real objections, right?" Reimu yelled out to Yukari as her eyes flared up in hunger again, eagerly tugging Yukari's underwear and garters down off her curvaceous hips and upper thighs.

Yukari bit her gloved index finger in hesitation for a moment. "N-no, but...  _ahh_!" her half-assed attempted at an objection was interrupted by her own delighted squeak, as Reimu placed her still cool lips over the lips of the blonde’s pussy. Yukari bit down harder on her finger and shut her eyes as all she could hear were the exaggerated sounds of Reimu's affectionate kisses, all she could feel were cool sensations shivering up her spine as Reimu wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"In that case..." Reimu licked her lips mere inches away from Yukari's pussy, her tongue faintly brushing it; "Don't mind me~." she hummed, briefly nuzzling and kissing its walls before delicately lapping her tongue between the slit.

Upon contact, Reimu's remaining inhibitions quickly slipped away as she wrapped her arms more possessively around Yukari's legs. Yukari allowed herself to lie on her side for her girlfriend while Reimu began to ardently eat out the danger, as it were.

After hours out in piercing cold winter winds, burying her mouth and tongue lovingly in her lover's sex while lying under a kotatsu felt like the most warming thing in the world.

Actually, it may have been unhealthily hot, but in the literal heat of the moment Reimu simply didn't care. All she wanted to do was melt into a passionate puddle of affection all over her Yukari. The scent and taste of Yukari's pussy drove Reimu into a frenzy of affection as she overwhelmed the blonde's genitalia with ravenous kisses and licks.

It was only a cool chill against her legs that brought Reimu out of her sex-hungry stupor. "Uh?" she mumbled, her vision blurred as a trail of saliva hung limply between Yukari's pussy and her tongue.

"Mmh!!" Reimu jolted, her eyes opening wide as she bit her damp lip and dug her fingernails into Yukari's thighs. "Y-Yukari...!" her throat coaxed as she finally realised Yukari had begun to help herself too.

The terrifying blonde youkai, lying on her side facing Reimu, now had her powerful arms wrapped around Reimu's skinny legs, her own mouth nuzzled into Reimu's warm pussy without the shrine maiden even noticing. The realisation sent further shivers of ecstasy spreading throughout Reimu's body, her feet and toes twitching in delight as it eagerly accepted the entry of Yukari's love.

"Please don't stop..." Yukari's cool voice rolled under the kotatsu. "Besides, how could I help myself after you used your tongue so masterfully?"

Reimu's shoulders relaxed as she huddled her body against Yukari's, suddenly realising how hot she was. "Masterful? I wasn't really thinking about technique or anything..."

"Quite." Yukari chuckled in delight. "That's very like you."

Reimu raised an annoyed eyebrow. "If you have time to banter, you have time to finish taking my clothes off." she rebelliously nibbled at the flesh of Yukari's bare leg.

"Only if you take off mine, dear lover~." Yukari chimed seductively as she ran her delicate fingers along Reimu's own thigh.

And so it was, that the two women awkwardly and hurriedly removed each other's clothes under an electric kotatsu in the middle of winter. Despite her brief annoyance at being woken, Yukari appeared to thoroughly enjoy herself as she giggled at how ridiculous it all was.

"My precious Reimu..." Yukari affectionately traced her lips along Reimu's tired thighs towards her already drenched slit, and hungrily began flicking Reimu's clitoris with her tongue before Reimu had even finished disrobing the blonde.

"H-hey!" Reimu fought back shivers as sparks shot up her spine "H-how did you get all my clothes off so qui- oh, nevermind." she suddenly remembered Yukari's gap ability as she fumbled to unlace Yukari's extravagant top.

"Less talking, more fucking. I'm still waiting for your tongue, you know..." Yukari purred, pushing her tongue expertly between the walls of Reimu's pussy in ways that felt like they shouldn’t be possible.

“Ghuhh...!” Reimu moaned into Yukari’s licking as the youkai’s tongue easily seduced Reimu’s delighted hips. Determined to not lose the upper-hand, Reimu lazily half-threw-off Yukari's top and subconsciously nuzzled her lower-body against the youkai's exposed breasts before resuming her own attack on her lover's slit.

The two women awkwardly scrambled their arms around each others' legs as they fought against the overwhelming heat, and the sensations caused by the other's tongues.

Reimu aggressively loved Yukari's clit, kissing and nibbling and flicking, drenching it with her adoration as she resisted the feeling of melting from Yukari's own amazing tongue-work. The couple obsessively filled each other's entrances with wet affection, clinging to each other desperately as they refused to fall victim to ecstasy and stop pleasuring the other for even a moment.

But the heat... the heat was getting to be too much... the heat from the kotatsu's heater beamed down onto Reimu's cheeks and right shoulder as she indulged in Yukari's increasingly hot, sopping wet pussy.

She started to feel like she could literally melt. In fact, it suddenly felt like she was being touched and drenched in heat from all over her body... she grasped Yukari's ass tighter as she took deep breaths between licks, she could barely handle it, her legs felt like they were going to collapse if Yukari didn't sto-...

"W-wait... what the hell!?" Reimu gasped for air as her eyes shot open, finally noticing that Yukari literally  _was_  stroking and licking her entire body.

Using her gaps, Yukari was able to quickly and easily stimulate, touch, stroke and lick Reimu from almost any conceivable angle. The youkai's floating tongue ran along Reimu's upper arm, her stomach, her ankles, her collar. Yukari's silky soft fingers pinched both Reimu's erect clit and nipples at the same time, while her tongue and mouth alternated to kiss and lick and soak Reimu with her love.

"Y-Yukarii...!! A-ah-..." Reimu grit her teeth as her limbs locked up in pleasure while her hips helplessly humped whatever tease or touch Yukari offered them. Her fists and toes clenched, her eyes squinting, but she was still determined to finish giving her woman a good old human-style fucking. "T-this is completely unfai..r..." her throat struggled to coax out in between gasps and moans.

In response, of course, Yukari just chuckled heartily, in a voice that seemed almost disembodied as she dominated her girlfriend. "Hey Reimu, kiss me." came Yukari’s voice, as her neck popped out of a gap right next to Reimu while her hands still worked their magic on Reimu's aching and throbbing pussy.

Reimu squealed, blood rushing to her head and her eyes virtually spinning. "Th-this is messed up! It's still hot but I hope you know that this isn't how people normally fuck!" she whined as her lips subconsciously sought out her lover's mouth.

Yukari's eyes fluttered flirtily and she licked her own lips. "Lucky you, a human who can experience the pleasure a great youkai like myself can offer~."

Reimu and Yukari's tongues met, their heads tilted as their mouths hungrily interlocked. Reimu virtually melted as Yukari's deep voice moaned into the kiss, while her fingers expertly and methodically overwhelmed Reimu's slit.

Reimu's posture relaxed as her arm failed to support her any more, her limbs quivering uncontrollably in delight, her hips thrusting themselves weakly into Yukari’s rubs... she felt like she could barely even finger Yukari back anymore. She was about to... to...

She had one... last... chance. She pulled her head back limply from the kiss, her eyes watering from hot ecstasy, her lover staring at her adoringly. Her heart was beating ridiculously quickly. Reimu opened her mouth, but only squeaked moans escaped as Yukari's fingers refused to let up.

"You're so cute, my Reimu..." the smitten blonde sighed as a gloved hand appeared through a gap to stroke Reimu’s face, her eyes filled with longing.

"Y-Yukari..." Reimu bit her lip... she had reached her limit; "I l-love y-you...!!" she forced out with a scream. She gripped Yukari's leg as tightly as she could as she climaxed, pressing her hot spasming hips as desperately into Yukari’s touch as possible.

Taken aback by Reimu's sudden vocal affection, Yukari's face went bright red, her eyes glistening with love as her head was shocked back through the gap to its original position.

The two's faces became clumsily soaked in each others' juices as they moaned loudly, tightly and possessively huddling together as their strength slipped away, soaking into the flooring below.

Reimu and Yukari laid facing one another's drenched bodies, largely and messily tangled underneath the kotatsu, panting for air. They felt for one another's hands, and tightly interlaced their fingers.

"Air... I really really need  _air_." Reimu squeaked, her head thumping and aching as she suddenly realising how ridiculously hot she had made herself.

 

*******

 

"Pheww." Reimu sighed as she drank deeply from a cup of tea. It was much colder outside the kotatsu, but her insides had been very thoroughly warmed by the tea.

And, well, the sex.

"For a second, I was worried I was going to lose." she threw her head back and looked dotingly at her girlfriend, who had her arms and legs wrapped around Reimu from behind.

Yukari frowned into a pout, fiddling with her teacup. "You  _did_  lose, silly girl. And are you trying to tell me you only told me you love me to one-up me again?"

"Maybe." Reimu grinned sheepishly.

Yukari didn't seem too happy about it, though. She melodramatically sulked, tracing circles on Reimu's shoulder while leaning on her hand and continuing to pout.

"You're so mean to me, my Reimu..." she whined. "Only telling me you love me in a competitive way... So manipulative!" she rested her chin on Reimu’s shoulder now, sighing heavily.

"All right, all right." Reimu rubbed the side of her head. "That sounds extra bad coming from you of all people. I love for you real, I promise."

Yukari's fake moping turned into a cheery smile in an instant. "Hmm? You promise?"

"Duh!" Reimu laughed, nudging Yukari with her elbow. "You're  _my_  precious Yukari. I just." her face reddened slightly in embarrassment. "I like being top."

"Not very considerate, you've topped me constantly this winter.” Yukari took a swig of her tea “One of these days I'm going to turn you into a blubbering lovesick mess, Reimu, mark my words." the blonde plotted as she wrapped her arms around her lover's warm body.

"Yeah, yeah." Reimu laid back nonchalantly into Yukari's cuddle. "Whatever you say, great bottom sage."

Famous last words.


	4. Bottoms Up

"It really is the perfect weather for skiing today!" Reimu held out a gloved hand to shade her eyes from the sun. She wore a puffy red jacket, her thick ski boots already comfortably attached to her skis.

"Since when did you know how to ski, Reimu?" Yukari raised an eyebrow, impressed. "In fact, since when did youkai mountain have a ski course at all?"

"You kidding? I'm a pro at this." Reimu winked at her girlfriend. "Do you need any pointers?"

"I'm..." Yukari looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a dress, the long purple frilly one she typically used for relaxing in. "I don't believe I'm properly equipped for winter sports today. Plus, I can't seem to remember how to ski..."

"It's fine!" Reimu grabbed Yukari's hand in her own and pecked the youkai on the cheek affectionately. "I'm right here, it'll be easy."

Before she knew it, Yukari was skiing down the mountain with Reimu... just like that. Reimu was holding her hand tightly. It  _did_  help Yukari feel warmer, but something wasn't right.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Yukari chuckled awkwardly to herself. "I actually probably should have gone to the bathroom before even thinking of trying this..."

"You can depend on me, I promise." Reimu squeezed up against Yukari as they soared down the mountainside. She placed a sensual kiss on Yukari's lips, but as Yukari leaned back into the kiss she suddenly started to feel dangerously warm between her legs. "U-uh-uh... Reimu, I think I really need to stop skiing and use the bathroom."

But Reimu wasn't listening. All she was doing was pressing up against Yukari from behind, squeezing her possessively, playfully fondling her chest. She kissed the back of Yukari's neck. She wasn't even skiing anymore, she just flew loosely behind Yukari, seemingly unperturbed by the youkai's dire situation.

"R-Reimu, stop! I'm going to lose c-control!" Yukari's voice and legs wobbled as her hips became hotter - and before she knew it she had floundered a little too off-course, ungracefully hurtling straight towards a-...

_-SPLASH-_

A shiver rolled up Yukari's spine as she landed bottom-first into a nearby hot spring. The water wasn't too hot, but her clothes were getting drenched... her panties... her leggings... her bottom half was getting warmer, warmer, hotter, her face growing... redder...

"H-Hmmn..." Yukari bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly as she crossed her knees over her pussy. "Hhh... hahh..." it was no good, her panties and upper thighs were getting drenched as Reimu suddenly appeared behind her and squeezed her tits tighter... she felt so shameless, she felt so good, she...

"H-hah... R-Reimu...!!"

> **-Day Seventy Eight-**

"Mm-mmmmMMHHH!!" Yukari's hot body lurched forwards into Reimu's touch as her moan became a scream, drenching her bedclothes and Reimu's hand with her come. Her hands clenched the bed sheets as her legs spasmed with ecstasy. Reimu took her hand from playing with Yukari's nipple and slipped a finger into the youkai's mouth as she moaned.

"Aaahh... hahh... haahhh..." Yukari's shout calmed into panting, her eyelids gently flickered shut again and her tongue rolled lazily over Reimu's finger. She subconsciously snuggled her back and butt into Reimu's arms.

Reimu had a terribly mischievous grin on her face as she wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend from behind. One hand had been viciously and rhythmically playing with Yukari's pussy for quite some time now, and until recently her other hand had been slipped underneath Yukari's top, greedily groping her right breast and nipple.

"Ugh..." Yukari heaved and stirred. "I should have known there was no way you knew how to ski..."

"Morning~" Reimu giggled, nuzzling her nose against the back of Yukari's head and lovingly biting her bare shoulder. "What's 'ski'?" she raised an amused eyebrow.

Yukari continued to heavily pant and heave as she tried to find some energy. She affectionately allowed Reimu's finger to roll around with her tongue in her mouth, sucking it a little too.

"R-Reimu..." Yukari mumbled weakly, her eye twitching a little, her night gown, panties and inner thighs soaked with her own warmth. "The dream I had was stupid, but this...?" she chuckled weakly to herself, nipping playfully on Reimu's finger.

"You weren't waking up... again." Reimu purred lazily as she continued to cuddle her girlfriend, now nibbling the woman's ear lobe as her come-drenched hand hungrily squeezed Yukari's ass. "So I woke you in the way I've discovered over the last few months works best."

The blonde youkai lazily stretched her limbs and squeaked a little before relaxing again. "You had fun with my body while I was too asleep to properly enjoy myself." She grinned awkwardly through squinted eyes, not looking hugely impressed as she lifted herself to a sit with her elbow.

"My bad." Reimu followed Yukari to sit up, kissing the back of her neck again. "I'll make it up to you by washing your sleepwear."

"I'm tired, Reimu." Yukari monotonously mumbled.

Reimu giggled, "Well that makes sense." Yukari felt Reimu shrugging her shoulders. "You were asleep for almost a whole day, I really thought you were gonna hib-"

"No, I mean I'm tired of  _you topping me all the time!!_ " Yukari raised her voice, crawling around on the spot to face Reimu. Her boundless blonde locks slid over her every feature in a raw and sensual way, despite the beastly chaos it had become after being messed around in her sleep.

Her hips were raised slightly as she crawled towards Reimu, licking her lips amid a vengeful scowl, betraying the urges she still felt as she continued to drip from her rudely climactic awakening.

Reimu stared wide-eyed into Yukari's golden orbs, the blonde beast's expression so starved that it made Reimu's heart race almost fearfully. Reimu bit her lip hard in anticipation and instinctively rushed to cup her own pussy in her hands. "W-wait... don't you think you should wash those bedclothes first...?"

A wicked grin spread across Yukari's visage as she broke into a cackle, snatching Reimu's wrists forcefully in her hands. "Oh, my dear, beautiful Reimu! These are destined to be naught but collateral anyway..." her shrill laughter descended into a bassy deepness as the words rolled from her throat in a purr. She lowered her face into Reimu's neck, beginning to lick and nibble fervently while her hands grappled Reimu's wrists, giving them no hope of moving.

"A-aah!" Reimu squeaked, clenching her fists as sweat beaded on her face and restrained wrists. Still jittery, Reimu's posture relaxed slightly as she laid back and let herself indulge in Yukari's ravenous affection, her eyes still shut tight as Yukari's moans, pants and wet touches send shivers down her spine.

Finally arriving at Reimu's lips, Yukari snaked her tongue into Reimu's mouth just as she snaked her knee in between Reimu's thighs. She sunk more of the weight of her tall, shapely body into Reimu's more petite form as the two moaned into each others' mouths, breathing out a relaxed elation through their noses.

... Over all too soon. Yukari pulled her voluptuous weight from Reimu, a thin strand of saliva trickling from her hanging tongue. Her breasts drooped within her nightwear, her nipples very visibly erect as her still-drenched panties dripped the odd fleck of come onto Reimu's own panties.

Reimu winced as she looked up into Yukari's grinning face, shaded from the dim evening light by the mass of blonde hair slinking onto Reimu's body from what seemed like everywhere.

"Why'd you stop..." Reimu gasped, her tongue hanging hungrily out of her mouth, her chest heaving up and down, her whole body completely giving away how badly she ached for more. "You're a pretty poor top if that's all you got..."

"Reimu..." Yukari muttered as she rolled her head in close to the other woman's ear, her voice so deeply sensual it gave the shrine maiden goosebumps. "I'm going to educate you on what topping  _really_  is." her eyelids fluttered with affection as she bit Reimu's bottom lip, breathing heavily.

Reimu's back craned as her lips reached to kiss Yukari back, as her own breasts ached for contact with Yukari's drooping bust, but Yukari cruelly pulled away once again. Reimu pouted, her face reddening as she noticed something else wasn't quite right.

See, as Reimu reached to start pleasuring herself, she noticed that her hands had been bound neatly together in one of Yukari's many silky red ribbons, preventing her from relieving herself from her blonde girlfriend's wicked teasing.

"You look so, so beautiful right now... wrapped up like an adorable gift..." Yukari squealed in delight, holding a delicate hand to her blushing cheek as drool slipped from her mouth onto Reimu's neck. "And you're  _mine_." she growled, diving in again to lick deeply from the contours of Reimu's collarbone.

A strained squeak of pleasure escaped the back of Reimu's throat as she subconsciously raised her hips. "Y-yeah... I'm yours..." she moaned, nudging Yukari's stomach with her bound wrists. "Hey... lemme hug you..."

Yukari giggled innocently, prompting an eye-roll from Reimu - but as Reimu rolled her eyes the whole world seemed to roll around with her. Yukari's laughter now seemed to be coming from all directions. Reimu's heart skipped a few beats as she gasped, jolting her restrained wrists to grab onto something while her stomach churned with that feeling of suddenly falling.

... But within seconds, Reimu had landed face-to-face with Yukari, the elder youkai supporting her girlfriend by the thighs. Reimu instinctively wrapped her legs around Yukari for additional support - and because her hips craved to be as close to Yukari's hips as physically possible.

Yukari was stood completely naked - her shimmering hair looked immaculate, her nails painted a vibrant purple. She smelled amazing, too. "D-don't tell me there's a boundary of kempt and unkempt." Reimu joked, clenching her teeth as the mere combination of Yukari's bare body and alluring scent began to drive her crazy.

"Something like that." The blonde seductively backed Reimu against the bedroom wall, the wall's cold touch making Reimu shudder as Yukari nibbled at Reimu's collar again.

Subconsciously, predictably, Reimu tried to grind herself against her girlfriend, but her inability to use her arms made that frustratingly difficult. She wanted to pull her face closer to Yukari's and smother it in the kinds of licks and kisses Yukari was giving her, but her arms got in the way there too. "Yukarii~h..." she breathed from her throat, scrunching her eyes shut and tensing her legs and toes while Yukari continued to taste her skin, refusing Reimu any chance of the reciprocation she hungered to give.

Yukari hummed gently as she breathed out slowly, heavily onto Reimu's freshly licked neck, squeezing her body into Reimu's, pushing the shrine maiden against the wall. Reimu felt Yukari's bare breasts press against her own nightwear - torture. She felt Yukari's soaked thighs press against her mostly dry bottoms - torture. She craned her neck to bury her nose in Yukari's hair, kiss her forehead, temple, anywhere she could reach. She clenched her legs tighter.

Yukari only responded with a deep giggle. "You want me to remove your clothing, mmh?" she teased, drawing a finger delicately along Reimu's top and flicking her stiffened nipple.

"Yes..." Reimu breathed out, subconsciously relaxing a little at Yukari's question as if it had somehow offered some relief.

"Won't you say please for me, my beautiful Reimu?" Yukari purred, flickering her eyelids mere inches from Reimu's eyes, brushing her tongue against Reimu's lips as Reimu’s throat ached out a squeak.

"F-ffuck, seriously...? P-please..." Reimu lazily groaned. She tried to nip at Yukari's tongue but ended up biting her own lip. "You really gonna be like this all night?"

"Indulge me." Yukari affectionately pressed her nose into Reimu's cheek, her voice lowering to a whisper as she slinked her lips around to Reimu's ear. "I long for your affection, Reimu..." she purred as her thin fingers made a scissor-like snipping motion at the sides of Reimu's bottoms, seemingly causing them to drop limply to the ground while Reimu's legs were still wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"I crave not just your touch, but your voice. Your pleading, your adoration. I need you to love  _every inch_  of me, Reimu... how ever will you satisfy me unless you start begging?" she kept breathing into Reimu's ear... a cool breeze told Reimu that her lower body was now bare, tickling her starved pussy.

Reimu gulped, shivers running through her body at Yukari's sultry tone, her brow furrowed in frustration and embarrassment at how far the youkai seemed to be taking this topping thing. "Puh-...please..." Reimu squeezed her bright-red cheek against Yukari's as her legs clenched tighter. "Touch me, let me kiss you for fuck's sa- mm!"

Yukari pressed her body into Reimu's again, pushing Reimu's back straight against the cold wall, this time her mouth covering Reimu's, her tongue invading Reimu's mouth. Reimu rewarded Yukari with a moan so delightedly high-pitched that even Yukari couldn't help but let her guard down. Smitten, she pressed more of her weight into Reimu, holding Reimu's jaw possessively in both her hands as their lips hungrily danced together, tongues savouring each other, minds blank from anything save the noises of the other woman's contented moans.

But as endlessly satisfying as Yukari's tongue was, Reimu was still tortured by the cool breeze hitting her increasingly damp pussy and the mounds of Yukari's chest pressed against her still-clothed top.

Mercifully, while her mind was still swimming in infatuation from her girlfriend's kisses, she felt the delicate touch of Yukari's free hand slowly press itself against the lips of her privates. It began to rub. The heat in Reimu's head rose, her heartbeat quickened, her toes spasmed, yes, yes,  _this was it_!

Taking a deep, sharp breath in as Yukari pulled away from the kiss, Reimu's tongue dripped with saliva, her eyes glazed over in desire, her face red with an overwhelming warmth from Yukari's expert onslaught of physical love. When Yukari's finger finally reached her clitoris, the shrine maiden craned her head back and scrunched her eyes shut again, almost hitting her head against the wall. "Y-yes... Yukari... Yukari...!" she moaned as she anticipated the incoming bliss.

"Reimu..." Yukari purred, placing one more loving peck on Reimu's cheek. "My Reimu..."

And... that was it.

Yukari's delicate yet sublimely satisfying touch pulled away from Reimu's starved body. Reimu jolted her eyes open to look for Yukari in confusion, only to notice that her girlfriend had cruelly left her... suspended in the air by gaps, her back slumped uncomfortably against the wall. Yukari was sat on the futon again, one of her long legs crossed seductively over the other. She leaned her chin on her fist and watched Reimu squirm with a delighted smile, her golden eyes almost piercing through the dark.

Reimu winced. She couldn't move her bound arms and her legs were left hanging embarrassingly in the air, her bare pussy on shameful display for the cool night air - and Yukari - to see.

"What the hell..." Reimu weakly mumbled, her legs twitching, her pussy aching with an itch she couldn't scratch. "C-come  _on..._  Yukari... at least cuddle me if you're done..." Reimu's very short-lived pleasure high had fogged up her mind and made her a little emotional. Her words were slurred between heavy breaths and her mouth hung open as she stared hopelessly at her lover.

The blonde chuckled to herself, a light pink scattering her face. "You're just so... beautiful! I wanted to sit back and enjoy the view for a little while longer before I spoil it, you know? Perhaps it  _is_  a little selfish of me, but that's fair after you were so selfish earlier, hm?"

Spoil... spoil... * _spoil_ *. "Y-Yukari..." Reimu bit her lip, her eyes watering a little. "Please... spoil me, I want you to spoil me... I  _need_  you to spoil me..."

A wickedly smitten grin spread across Yukari's mouth - delightful! She floated to a stand using one of her gaps and fluttered her eyelids shut as she dove her arms into a couple of other gaps.

"Patience, my kitten." her deep voice drifted to Reimu's ears from across the room as a disembodied hand appeared from a gap to affectionately cup and stroke Reimu's cheeks, her finger running along Reimu's lips. Reimu bit the finger, making Yukari giggle. "I'm going to love you harder than I've ever loved you before, so I simply must give you a little time to mentally prepare yourself."

"Fuck that, I'm ready." Reimu mumbled as she hungrily nibbled and licked Yukari's finger - it was literally all she could do. "Ugh this better be worth it... just hurry..."

Yukari giggled and winked at her girlfriend's adorable venom as she pulled a long, thick object from the gap, while her other disembodied hand slid down Reimu's neck to finally disrobe her top. Reimu shivered and winced, Yukari's hand playfully flicking and teasing her breasts as her remaining clothes fell to the ground.

"Ngh..." Reimu bit her lip as Yukari pinched her nipple, sending sparks up her spine.

The blonde youkai slowly approached Reimu, showing off for her suspended girlfriend as she erotically licked and stroked the dildo. She finally stood right before Reimu, who was practically gasping for some contact. Her pussy was dripping as Yukari's teasing, her scent, just  _looking_  at Yukari was driving Reimu nuts.

Yukari smiled sweetly as she pushed the dildo to Reimu's face and the couple licked it together for a moment, brushing tongues so briefly that Reimu whimpered in desperation. The youkai giggled playfully as she edged back and snugly wiggled one end of the dildo inside herself, humming in a deep sultry voice as she did so.

She delicately tied four tiny red ribbons to the dildo, two perfectly symmetrical at each side, which appeared to do... something. Reimu was too busy distracted by Yukari's tongue now hungrily licking her face to ask what, though.

"Say please."

"Enough teasing...!" Reimu pleaded without saying please, as if she thought she had a chance of turning the tables. "You're gonna do it anyway, so just fuck me already!"

"Say. Please." Yukari breathed out deeply into Reimu's ear and nestled her sultry body against Reimu.

"P-please... fuck me..." Reimu mumbled in desperate resignation the moment she felt Yukari’s warm chest against hers.

A delighted blush scattered across Yukari's face as she cupped Reimu's in her free hand and stared her dotingly in the eyes. "I love you." Yukari purred, nipping Reimu's bottom lip for a second, kissing it for another second. Reimu's body quickly heated up again, a blush dominating across her own face, her breasts perking up in anticipation...

"Nn..." the blonde moaned, followed quickly by a squeak from Reimu as the tip of the cool, wet dildo finally made contact and, thanks to the rhythmical sway of Yukari’s hips, wiggled its way into the walls of Reimu's pussy.

"F-fuh... finally..." Reimu moaned in exasperation as warmth filled her lower body... flooded from her lower body. Her back and legs spasmed as she seemed to climax the moment Yukari applied a little more pressure to their connection.

"Don't tell me you're finished already?" Yukari murmured quietly, her lips periodically pecking at Reimu's. "At least cuddle me if you're done~" she teased.

"Shuh-... shut up..." Reimu hungrily kissed Yukari back and wrapped her legs around Yukari's hips tighter. Yukari, still evidently delighted, raised a hand and plucked the ribbon binding Reimu's wrists together, freeing them.

"F- _finally_...!!" Tears welled in Reimu's eyes as she instinctively shot her hands to tightly hug Yukari's back and head, pulling the blonde closer, tensing her biceps to make sure her girlfriend wouldn't be able to sneak away again. She forced her tongue desperately into Yukari's mouth and Yukari gleefully reciprocated with infatuated giggles, tilting her head and moaning as she finally began to thrust.

Yukari slid her hands down Reimu's sides to her ass, gripping it firmly and digging her nails in slightly as the brunette clung to Yukari with both her arms and legs, moaning and squeaking while Yukari's thrusts began to pick up the pace. Despite already coming, Reimu's hips couldn't help but subconsciously thrust more and more as she was finally able to give Yukari the physical affection she'd been craving to give for what felt like a very long and very cruel five minutes.

"Hahh... o-oh god...!" An overwhelmed Reimu pulled back from the kiss and flung her head back. She gripped Yukari's hair in both her hands and moaned as her hips thrust more hungrily and more rapidly. "The hell did you do to that dildo...!? I-it feels like it's alive!?"

"Oh, that? Just a little magic~." Yukari cuddled Reimu to herself more tightly and nuzzled into the shrine maiden's chest, sucking and licking heartily at Reimu's nipples.

"Mmh... mm!" Reimu scrunched her eyes shut and held on tight. Yukari was right: whatever she had cast on the tool connecting them together had made it warm... fleshy...  _sensitive_. With every hump, every thrust, Reimu became more and more convinced that not only was the dildo stimulating her own pussy - it was as though she could feel the walls of Yukari's sex tightening too.

Yukari's thrusts became more vigorous, her affections becoming more ravenous. As Reimu loudly moaned and gasped for breath, the two caught each others' gazes. Yukari stared up at the woman wrapped around her, her flickering eyes glazed over with a dazed adoration for her lover while her mouth dripped with drool after her tender assault on Reimu's chest.

"K-kiss... me..." Reimu mumbled again, hearts virtually beating in her eyes. The women hungrily connected at the lips with load grunts, squeaks, moans while their hips continued to grind, hump, pound at one another.

Gasps as Yukari pulled away, a string of saliva between them, eyes lidded in ecstasy. "Mn... Mine..." Yukari purred before pushing herself into Reimu with more force, squeezing the smaller woman against the wall, pounding harder and harder.

Reimu's back thunked against the cool bedroom wall, louder with every pound, Yukari's thighs slapped audibly against Reimu's ass as the two hungrily grappled for each other, drooled all over each other, drowned and indulged themselves in their mixed harmony of increasingly deafening moans.

Inhibitions slipped away as Reimu's mind became fuzzy, dominated with nothing but the sound of sex, the smell of sex, the sticky damp, the feel of Yukari's hair sliding and tickling all over her body, Yukari's silky warm skin under her fingernails.

She fell limp - no matter how hard she shook her hips or kissed her lover, Yukari suddenly seemed so big, so powerful, so in-control. The older woman completely possessed every inch of Reimu's body in her dangerous arms, the large delicious mounds of Yukari's chest completely enveloping the sweet cakes of Reimu's.

And with every thrust Yukari pounded and slapped into Reimu's pussy, the shrine maiden felt her energy sapping as it sparked up her spine, or down her legs and into her toes.

Her mouth growing exhausted from its hungry pursuit of Yukari's love, Reimu pulled back to gasp, her throat coaxing out erotic squeals as her heart raced at the fastest pace she could recall in recent history - even fighting powerful youkai or gods couldn't compare.

While Yukari effortlessly huffed and moaned each time she slammed Reimu against the wall, all Reimu had the energy to do anymore was cling on for dear life, moaning and panting. She buried her nose in Yukari's shoulder and bit her collar, before resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder instead and gripping her bare back with her fingers.

Yukari moved her hands up from Reimu's ass to her back and hugged her securely. She nuzzled her nose into Reimu's cheek. "Reimu..."

"Y-Yukarii..." Reimu weakly panted back, her eyes welling up with tears, her arms and legs still clinging dearly as Yukari refused to let up.

"I love you, my beautiful Reimu..." Yukari hummed deeply into Reimu's ear, her hand delicately yet securely stroking the shrine maiden's back. The blonde youkai heaved a seductive deep breath out as she pushed herself and the dildo tightly into Reimu, squeezing her against the wall so tightly it could have winded a weaker human.

"Yukarii...!!" Reimu wheezed and squeaked, clenching her fists and feet as tears of ecstasy slipped from her eyes. "I luh-love you...!!" she screamed as she climaxed - again.

"Hmmmn... m-mmph..." Yukari's voice trembled as she felt Reimu's warm juices soak the dildo, felt Reimu's fingernails digging into her skin, heard Reimu calling her name with such lust and adoration. Before she knew it, her own nails sunk amorously into Reimu’s back, her own gasps stuttered and rapid, her own legs trembling and quivering as she finally climaxed too. "R-Reimu... Reimu..."

"I love you..." Reimu murmured, burying her nose in Yukari's neck, kissing tenderly and ardently, refusing to let go. "I love you... my Yukari..."

"Yours..." Yukari gasped for breath, clutching a bunch of Reimu's hair in her hand, holding Reimu's head against hers'. "I'm yours... you're all mine..."

"Yeah..." Reimu's voice cracked as she scrunched her eyes shut, a stupid grin spreading across her face and her face flushing a bright red. "God, I love you."

"Mhmhm..." Yukari giggled as she stroked Reimu's messy hair. Allowing herself to flop down onto a gap while she carried her clingy girlfriend, she floated the couple back down to the futon. "I told you I'd turn you into a blubbering lovesick mess..."

"Shut up..." Reimu giggled, kissing Yukari's jaw, squeezing her smitten self into Yukari's cuddle.

Silence for a few minutes, as Reimu and Yukari's naked, tangled and warm bodies heaved heavily against each other, regaining their breath through tender cuddles and kisses.

"But..." Reimu spoke up again. "I have to admit, being a bottom is actually amazing sometimes? That was literally the best sex I've ever had. Ever."

"Mmm..." Yukari sighed softly. "I suppose I'll allow you to enjoy me topping again if you promise to keep giving me lots of love."

"Only if you do the same for me." Reimu grinned weakly - but after climaxing twice she had reached her limit. Her eyes drooped and she quietly nodded off, lying her cheek comfortably on Yukari's warm chest.

Yukari sighed and shut her eyes, stroking Reimu's body affectionately and protectively. "Honestly..." using a gap, she pulled Reimu's covers over both of them. "You're lucky that warmed us both up so much, I'm far too sleepy to put any clothes on now."

 

*******

 

> **-Day Eighty Nine-**

A familiar scene with an unfamiliar twist. As Reimu brought her girlfriend a fresh cup of tea first thing in the morning, the air above the ever-welcoming kotatsu just didn't seem to cut as harshly as it had for the last few months.

"Scoot up." Reimu hummed. Yukari obliged, shuffling her butt along the tatami so Reimu could squeeze in next to her under the kotatsu. It was a tight fit. "Yeah, your lap is comfier than this."

"Then ask for my lap next time." Yukari chuckled as she sipped lightly at her tea. She leaned her body into Reimu's a little, and Reimu leaned back.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. All that could be heard was the sound of birds chirping outside, and the quiet sipping of tea. Even the quiet rumble of the kotatsu's heater was louder than the two women sat in peace.

"...Oh yeah." Reimu broke the silence. "How are the scratches on your back?"

"I think you only ask after those because you're proud you left them..." Yukari winked from behind her teacup. "Unfortunately for you, I heal quickly. The battle scars I left on you are more likely to last."

Reimu blushed. She felt for Yukari's free hand, which happily obliged as their fingers intertwined and gripped each other.

"I've been scratched in a lot of battles against youkai in the past, but those are definitely my favourites."

"That's good, because I didn't plan on apologising for them. Our relationship is still young, so I'm going to fuck you even harder in the future."

"H-hell y-yeah." Reimu stuttered, her blush intensified, her eyes widened and her lips pursed.

Another brief silence passed. The tea was still hot... the air was definitely not as cold as it had been.

"I must admit..." Yukari chimed, sighing deeply after enjoying a hearty swig of tea. "Despite the rude awakenings and messy sex, you are a genuinely wonderful and caring host when you have someone you care about under your wing. That was also... possibly, the warmest winter I have ever experienced, despite it being in this run-down old shrine. Consider me impressed."

"I'm your girlfriend, so if I was unable to impress you that'd be worrying." Reimu nudged Yukari, ignoring her backhanded comments on the shrine. "But I told you, didn't I? And I told Ran!” she giggled, evidently proud of herself before pausing and staring at the sliding door.

“Spring's... pretty much here already, huh." Reimu sighed deeply, almost wistfully.

"Yeah..." Yukari sighed too.

She had been so hesitant at first, but now it was almost over and really she didn't want it to end either. Her honeymoon winter with her stubborn, beautiful human girlfriend.

"...Wanna move in with me?" Reimu laughed at herself, layering what was most likely a genuine question in a layer of humour - presumably to soften the blow.

Yukari smiled softly. She took a deep breath in and huddled her tall body into Reimu's side a little more.

"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many thoughts, besides "I wanna read more Touhou smut that gives me warm feelings".  
> Maybe you agree?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
